The instant invention relates generally to play and exercise devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for climbing and sliding.
Numerous play and exercise devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to amuse a child. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,620,185; 3,032,343 and 3,263,994 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.